villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Unity Fields Cult
The Unity Fields Cult named after a ranch somewhere in California is a mid-1970s hippy cult led by a man named Harris, the main antagonist of the 1988 horror film Bad Dreams. History This so-called "religious sect" started as a "free love" hippie commune back in the the 1970s on the grassfields of a ranch called Unity Fields in California. They even ﻿take it upon themselves to have the same name of the ranch which became their beloved sanctuary. The man Harris who started this group, was their spiritual leader. They shared food and properties, endured outdoors hiking and meditation, and even performe baptism in a nearby lake. They have a dream about a perfect society based on love and trust. They weren't trying to change the world. According to their faith, they trying to love each other and their fellow human beings as much as they could. Everything with the Unity Fields group was then once recorded on live TV by a news reporter who wanted to get to know about these people and their leader. But one day, when they thought the world could never understand nor love them, Harris decided it was time to go. At their house, the cult members along with their leader Harris were performing their one last baptism, this with gasoline oil instead of water. That ended with all of the cult members suffering an agonizing death and their home engulfed in flames. One survivor out of the raging inferno was Cynthia, the young former cultist of Unity Fields who defected and got away. Ghosts of Unity Fields The Unity Fields cult returned as ghosts haunting and stalking the survivor of their mass suicide pact, Cynthia. She is also constantly haunted by visions of the past including the Unity Fields cult's mass suicide pact that ended in flames. When Cynthia was ready to give up and to join her former friends in the next life, Gilda told her that she is for this world, that she alone can resist the alluring power of Unity Fields. Cynthia succeeded in seeing that power she have to resist when she was rescued by Alex Karmen as she finally learned that the visions of Harris and his cult members were hallucinations caused by the prescribed drugs used by the mad Dr. Berrisford on all his patients in his research on suicide. She then pushed Berrisford off the building she sees the vision of him as the deceased Harris while he was holding a gun towards Alex and Detective Wasserman. Original/Alternate Ending After Dr. Berrisford's death, Dr. Alex Karmen who saved Cynthia from him, decided to take Cynthia to the old Unity Fields Ranch at her request. She was ready to face her demons and put the past behind her there. Inside the charred ruins of the Unity Fields house, Cynthia walked in there with Alex before she asked to leave her alone for a moment. Alex agreed and stepped outside. While alone, Cynthia was confronted by the ghosts of the children of the cult and the spirit of her dead boyfriend Victor who missed her for so long. She then sees Harris and the rest of the Unity Fields cult along with the souls of the five murdered patients. After she learned the truth that she was Harris' biological daughter which he kept calling her love child, Cynthia refuses to be with the cult and begin slashing Harris' throat with his ceremonial dagger. Then the throats of the cult members and their victims began to bleed at the same time. Later Cynthia stopped and sees there was nothing. She than left the ruins of Unity Feilds Ranch with Alex for good. Back at the charred remains of the Unity Fields house, a skeletial hand emerged out of nowhere and grabbed the knife. This was Harris' hand as he reaches out and takes his dagger back to hell with him. Gallery The Unity Fields Sect.jpg|The members of the now deceased Unity Fields sect. Unity Fields Cult.jpg|The Unity Fields Cult Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Tragic Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Suicidal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Stalkers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Thought-Forms Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Damned Souls